Angel Lust
by Sammiekinz09
Summary: Sakura an angel of Light and Innocence's, and Sasuke a demon of darkness and Torcher what fate lies with those two poor souls with what fate has in mind. Warning Contains Lemon!


**A/N:** Hey everyone Sammiekinz09 here I would like you to read my brother fanfic! :3 all credit goes to him im just uploading the story for him. please review and let us know what you think of this one-shot.

**Title:** Angelic Lust

**Author:** Katekarin(Adam)

**Rating:** M

**Prompt:** Angel and Demon

**Summary: **Sakura an angel of Light and Innocence's, and Sasuke a demon of darkness and Torcher what fate lies with those two poor souls with what fate has in mind.

Angelic Lust

During the times of Angels and Demons, the World of Worlds had fell between a never ending battle between Angels and Demons. Alas, between them both is Humanity, falling and crumbling ever so slowly between the two races. Angels and the Light protect those who follow it, and Demons and the Darkness overcome those who fall into it. Even though that Humanity cannot see what is happening, there are those who believe that it still is happening to this day, and those that they may be right. Before the story of a certain Angel and her Demon can be foretold, let us look back onto what had started it all from the beginning, by another fallen Angel.

This Angel had been known all around by his name. Those who knew his name that He had become the Lord of Darkness, but not many knew how he exactly came to be that way. This was once an Angel who believed that he could have been as powerful as God himself. He had believed that He could have made Heaven into something far greater than it was already, but challenging the Omnipotent has casted Him, and His Followers, out of Heaven's Gate, exiling them to the darkness of Hell below. For you see, this Fallen Angel has been known by many names: Abbadon, Apollyon, Beelzebub… All that know his name, fear it by those who knew it. "But writer, who is this person?" Who is this person you ask? His name… Lucifer.

His bitterness from his exile had turned him into the Darkest Creature known to Man. His heart had become so enraged with anger and jealousy, that he had created his own Kingdom within the Abyss of the Dark. Those who fall to Him will become a part of his Army of Darkness. Also, those who follow the Way, Truth, and Life, shall be also be a part of His Army of Light. For eons, the way of Humanity's fate had become enshrouded by both sides on each end of their lives, and yet they do not see such things. Now… Let us begin with the story of two that are on opposite ends.

In the land of Humanity, there was sweet and innocent young woman who had always been faithful to her religion. She had always thanked those who protected her from going astray from the path of Light and into the Darkness. Even though that she had dressed like someone who wouldn't believe that she had any faith, her faith is what made her unique in her own way. She was walking to school one day. She had on a black spaghetti crop top with fishnet gloves and stockings. On her crop top had a band name that she loved. She had on denim short shorts and a brown waist-high leather jacket with short brown boots. She had two Monroe piercings on each end of her cheeks and had tattoos on her arms. She had beautiful bright pink hair with the deepest green eyes.

While walking with her small clique of friends, there were men who would turn and stare at her, lusting after her before walking away. This woman had her book-bag on her back but she had her Book in her hands, clutching it to her chest. Even though she did enjoy having fun with her friends in multiple ways, she knew that her religion came first. Her and her friends arrived through the gate of the courtyard that lead to the main building for their campus. However, what she didn't know was that she was being watched. Of course there would be people who would glance and watch her coming, but there was one in particular who was really-really watching her closely.

Underneath one of the few large trees in the courtyard, there was a lust-hungry male who watched. He stood there, leaning against the tree with his arms folded against his chest. There he stood in the shadow of the tree. He wore black tennis shoes with red shoe strings and black pants with red stripes going up and down the outer sides of his pants. He had on a red t-shirt with his symbol on his chest. His black eyes stared at the Pinkette going with her friends. Licking his lips softly as he would walk into the alleyway of the school. With his back facing, there was a glimpse of a red demonic wings that appeared on the wall. It was only for a brief moment before it disappeared.

There she was in her home room, in the back corner of her friends. Of course, she would get glances, but she would ignore them. It was hard to get her attention away from anything except her friends, and her Book. The bell rang as the last minute students came running in. Now her attention was diverted; she seen the Black-haired man coming in. Her eyes twinkled and her cheeks blushed softly as she looked away quickly before he noticed her. He glanced at the Pinkette as he gave a faint grin from the corner of his lips. He sat down in his desk as he looked ahead of the desk and would begin to do his work. Everyone began to do their work and assignments.

The bell rang an hour later as the Pinkette left with her friends. The male stood up and walked out, following behind the Pinkette closely. After when she separated from her friends and got her back out from her locker, she grabbed her workout bag and began to leave to go to the changing room outside for Swim. The male stood there by the fence, looking out at the woman walking into the changing room. He seen many woman already out, either walking around or in the swimming pool, practicing for their laps. There the male stood, still watching and waiting for the Pinkette.

She eventually came out, wearing the standard one-piece dark blue swimsuit with her name across her bust on a white plaque in Japanese letters. There everyone can see her tattoos now. The male on the other side of the fence seen as he licks his lips lustfully. He could feel the lust inside of his soul burning hotter. The Pinkette blushes a bit, getting stares from all of her class mates and swim mates too. She then climbed onto the swim platform and then waited for the shot. Once the shot could be heard, everyone jumped off and began swimming from end to end.

Once the class ended, everyone went into the changing room. There they were, getting out of their swimsuits and would get dressed in their normal clothing. One by one, they would all leave, and there the male would wait in the shadows. Soon an eyebrow was raised, not seeing the Pinkette coming out from the changing room. He glanced down at his watch and would mutter under his breath "10 more minutes…" He stood there and continued waiting. He tilted his head as he still seen no sign of the woman. He gave one quick glance around and would hop the fence into the female side of the swimming pool. He ran over to the changing room. At first, he pressed his ear against the door, but he couldn't hear anything, so he quietly peered the door open to go inside.

He looked around and seen the long line of lockers against the walls of the room with 3 or 4 benches in the middle. His ear perked once he heard the shower running and a faint moaning. He peered around the corner and watched. There this innocent Pinkette was. She had her back pressed against the hot and steamy shower tile walls, her legs open as her left hand was fingering her tight and burning virgin pussy. Her right hand was groping her tiny breasts. She gave out slight moans with her fingers pinching her nipples softly. While moaning, she spoke to what she would thought to be herself "It's so…So hard to be always good!" She said while fingering herself faster with two fingers. Her cheeks burning red as she spoke in her shy tone "F-Forgive me Father… For-A-Ahhhh!" Just then, she shoved her two fingers all the way inside her tiny pussy, reaching a climax of orgasm. Her pussy twitching and quivering rapidly around her hand as her sticky juices coated a small puddle on the tile floor and her fingers.

She pulls her fingers out as the rest of her juices flowed out. At that moment, she felt a moment of weakness and a slight tint of lust overshadow her. Her eyes glistened in delight while staring at her sticky fingers as she licks them softly and licks them clean. After giving a relaxing sigh, she quickly cleaned herself up and made her way to the locker room. Once she walked in, she seen the door was cracked open. She had her body wrapped around with a towel. She then asked in the echoing room to herself "H-Hello? Anyone still here?" Just then, not a sound was heard. She gotten dressed in her outfit, grabbed her gym bag and made her way off the campus.

While walking off campus, there the male stood in the trees, over watching her. In the shadows of the tree, there the red sinful aura, in the form of demon wings, could be seen burning bright. The male stared her down and spoke to himself in a soft tone "In time, you will be mine." Just like that, he jumped down and began to leave the campus, following behind her, but not too close, so she couldn't see him.

The sun had went and the night had come. The city streets soon became crowded with people. Street lights would light their way. The nightlife had ensued for those that come into the night to suffer indulgences in their sins of Greed, Lust, Pride, and Envy. People come and gone from the bars that had lead them on the sidewalks, crowding the streets with drunk and lustful patrons. In this mixed crowd, the Pinkette was making her way to her apartment, but she wanted to get home without getting hurt, so she began to make her way through the city park. Several feet behind her, the male had seen her backside right by the entrance. He could see her hips swaying with every step he took. With a soft grin, he began to make his way towards her, and yet again, without her noticing.

The city park's sidewalks were lighten up with the lanterns that had shown her the path. Park benches were to and fro. Every now and again, when she glance up, a couple would walk by, close to each other, holding onto each other, smiling and showing a good time. The Pinkette would give a soft smile to them as she continued walking. Glancing down at her watch, she knew she would be home late. She held her bookbag tightly against her while walking through the park. While she walked, she blushed gently, thinking about earlier. She just then stopped in her tracks as her knees clicked together, her thighs twitching softly. She shook her head with a deep blush on her cheeks and asked herself in her mind "_Why here..? Why now? I'm a good girl! I have to control myself…" _Quickly glancing around, she found a female public restroom. She nibbled on her bottom lip gently and was walking towards it, again saying to herself in her mind _"Just once more, then on my way home I'll go."_

She quickly ran herself to the public restroom. It was a small shack that had to separate sides; one side for men, and the other for women. She walked into the woman side as she closed the door behind her. She hung an "out of order" sign on the handle of the outside door, locking it too. She made her way into one of the stalls as she sets her bookbag aside and sat down on the toilet. The lid was up but the seat was down. She didn't completely strip herself of her clothing. She had her denim short shorts down to her knees with her tiny black and pink lace thong still on her waist, but was moved aside, to expose her dripping wet pussy. She had her jacket on top of her bookbag with her spaghetti top lifted, but only over her bare tiny breasts. Again, she had her left hand playing with her breasts and her right hand fingering her pussy deeply. She used her right thumb to rub her clit. This time, she let out less of a shy moan and more of an exotic moan.

Her breath as hot yet shallow as her juices would run down her fingers and dripping into the toilet. Her legs lifted into the air slightly and wide open. While fingering herself deeply and quickly, she thought to herself in her mind _"So good..! Why do I feel like this? I'm not a slut…I'm a good girl!" _Her breathing was picking up, her heart racing rapidly, her juices flooding her fingers and into the toilet. She was so excited, she began to straddle her fingers by moving her hips and wiggling her ass on the toilet seat. She felt herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm. She began to gasp, speaking out loudly to herself "Forgive me! I'm sorry Father! My flesh is weak! I'm sorry but it feels so good! A-Ahh! C-Cumming!" She shot both her hips up into the air, screaming as she began to orgasm. Her juices squirt onto her fingers and hand with such force, that with her hips up in the air, some squirt on the bathroom stall walls and the bathroom stall door. She lowered her hips onto the toilet seat again as she began to piss into the toilet. Her head hung low with her lips panting, so she could catch her breath. While pissing in the toilet, she asked herself in her mind _"I'm such a horny girl today… But why? A-Am I slipping…? Or is Father testing me…?"_

Quickly wiping her pussy clean, she slipped her black and pink lace thong back on, with her denim short shorts back on, and lowering her top back onto her body, she picked her things up, unlocked the door, and ran out all shy and embarrassed. However, with a few feet away, behind the public bathroom, there the male stood, watching her running out. He gave a sly grin as he continued walking behind her. His red aura of his wings would appear in the shadows yet again for a brief second before disappearing his aura, following behind the Pinkette again.

The woman had made it to her apartment. She closed the door behind her, took her jacket off and hung it by the door, her boots by the door as well. She then threw her bookbag aside on her couch as her chocolate lab dog was sleeping on her couch. She walked up and rubs his scruff. Nuzzling her and would stand up, going to go make her a drink for herself. She sat down by her dog, sipping a drink of coke and coconut rum in her hands. She had her books pulled out and opened, beginning to work on her assignments. There the television was on, just for sound in the background. There she sat with her pencil tapping and gliding against the paper with her work shown and the answers as well.

Just then, a knock came onto her door. She tilted her head and sets her books aside, going to go answer the door. She peered thru her eyehole in the door and seen the dark haired man. She opened the door as she had a faint yet light pink blush on her cheeks as she spoken to this man. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked as she rubs the side of her arm slightly. He smiled softly to her, replying to her question "You forgot something at school." He reaches down into his pocket and pulls out a slip of paper. His black eyes staring into her green eyes as he watches her reaching for the paper and his hand. The Pinkette took ahold of the paper and his hand. Once she did, she stood stiff. Her pupils shaking softly, her cheeks blushing a deep pink, her legs shaking softly. She lets go of his hand and took two steps back, speaking to him in a nervous tone "E-Excuse me Sasuke…" She then went to her room on the other side of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

He grinned slyly as he quietly closed the door behind him, locking it too. He took his boots off by the door and began to walk down the narrow hallway to the other side of her apartment. There he seen her bedroom door cracked open as he stood there quietly, staring at her with his black eyes. There he saw her laying on her bed, she was completely stripped of her clothing, thrown everywhere on the floor. She was also completely exposed, showing her tattoos, her small frame of a body with her tiny breasts. She was on her knees with her ass in the air, her head on her pillow. Her eyes closed while her right hand would rub and finger her pussy as her left hand would play with her breasts. This time, there was no shyness in her moaning at all, this was all pure exotic. Her juices flowing and staining down onto her sheets underneath her. While doing these actions, she began to question in her mind _"What's going on…? Why am I this way again? I can't control myself… It feels so good!"_ She shoved her two fingers inside her tiny virgin pussy deeply as she continued moaning like she was. She was in such ecstasy that saliva began to run down the side of her chin and her green eyes glassed over. She began moaning louder as she spoke loudly to her climaxing "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forgive me!" She screamed and arches her hips and her body up in the air more, climaxing on her fingers, thighs, and her sheets.

He stood there, licking his lips as he enjoyed what show she had given him. He quietly walked into her bedroom as he closed the door behind him. She seen him coming him as her eyes widened. She flips her body and threw her covers over her body, shouting to him in shock and embarrassment "S-Sasuke! What are you doing?! Get out!" He grinned softly as he walked closer to her. She backed away, dropping the blankets as she exposed her body again to him.

She tried backing up more, but she was already against the headboard of her bed. He gently grabs her wrist again. Once again, her eyes glassed over again as she looked around the room, then at him. There she could notice two things: A white light surrounding her body with a faint silhouette of angel wings on her bed and wall, and red light surrounding Sasuke's body with a faint silhouette of demon wings on her bed and the other end of the wall. The Pinkette was confused with what was going on, but her body would barely respond. She tried to push him off, but she couldn't do anything. He laid there as he began to kiss her soft smooth skin on her neck. His hands holding her wrists ever so gently. Her hips began to straddle against each other as she looks up at him with a deep blush. While succumbed to him, she spoke to herself in her mind once more _"I can't move! Why can't I move my legs? My arms? Anything?! Somebody… Help me!" _

Sasuke grins softly while licking her neck with the flat part of his tongue, going up to her earlobe softly and licking on it, giving a gentle nip on it. The Pinkette's body arched softly as shivers of pleasure ran all over her body. Her juices began to form once more on her thighs as light drops began to drip from her. He grinned and spoke in a lustful tone "I see you're excited again dear. My My, haven't you been a naughty girl." He licks down her body as he spoke to her "So delicious you are." He moved her arms and would latch onto one of her nipples. Her back arched softly as she lets out a soft exotic moan. She lifts her head up and asked him in an exotic and yet confused tone "W-What did you do to me? I can't move!" Sasuke lets go of her nipple. His saliva drenching her as he began to explain "It's simple my sweet Angel. Your soul is pure and innocent, as well as your body. You will not live to be in His Kingdom. You will be in the Kingdom of Darkness." She shook her head and shouted "I will! I believe in Him and He will save my soul!" Sasuke laughed softly as his hands let go of her wrist. His right hand ran between her legs and began to tease her by rubbing her clit. Just from the mere teasing, she lets out a loud moan and came on his fingers.

Her body dropped onto the bed with her pussy twitching and quivering. He pulls his fingers away and licks her juices as he spoke "My My, so sweet you are." She was silent, huffing softly as she had already came 4 times just in this one day. Her body was weak while she laid there. He didn't have to do anything to keep her pinned or captive. He then again began to explain "Have you ever wondered why you have been like the way you were today?" She raised an eyebrow to him as she was silent in confusion. He then went on "In the changing room… In the park's public bathroom… Even just now, twice. You see, I am your Demon. I am your Sins you Angelic woman. You may think that He will save you, but by the end of this night, you will begin to question everything…" He gave a wickedly evil smirk as he began to kiss down her sensitive body. Her body was burning, shivering, and aching in pleasure. He moved her tiny legs open as he stared at her soaking wet, cum seeping pussy. He licked his lips softly and kisses her pussy deeply, sucking on her clit and sliding his tongue deeply inside her.

She moans loudly and lays there. Out of pure bodily reaction, she took one hand and presses his head in further, shouting out of put lust "There! Right there! More!" But in her mind, she spoke out of sheer fear and confusion _"No! That's not what I want! Please! Help me Father!"_ She gave a slight lustful hiss with her right hand pushing his head down and stroking his hair. His tongue lapping deeply inside her with his lips taking her juices in and his throat drinking her sweet juices. She shook her head and spoke to him "I can't take it! I'm cumming! Ahhh!" She shoves his whole face into her out of reaction and orgasms hard on his face. Her eyes were glassed over as she looks at the wall from her bed. She could see her silhouette of her pure angelic wings began to glisten and slowly fade away.

He leans back and gasps softly, swallowing what juices he could get as he spoke in his lustful tone "Hmm delicious my dear. Now then…" He leaned back and began to strip out of his clothing. One by one, each article of his clothing would fall onto her floor. Her cheeks blushes deeply as she couldn't help but watch, but in her mind, she spoke to herself _"No more… I can't go on… Please…Stop…" _Finally, the last article of his clothing came out, as he was now standing beside her, where she had laid. Her eyes widened as her lips were covered by her hands, speaking to herself _"This is…Sasuke's cock…It's so big…" _He grinned softly and spoke to her "Now… Suck me." Out of pure lust, she took his large cock inside her tiny mouth. Her cheeks were stretched out as wide as they could go, but she could only fit only half of his cock inside her mouth. His large hands were placed on the back of her head while he moved his hand with her motion. He then spoke to her, giving her orders "Use your tongue more." She had her eyes closed tightly as she bobs her head to suck his cock. She began to flick her tongue to the other part of his cock. He lets out a slight moan while he began to compliment her "Good my Angel… Hmmm try using your hands more." Unfortunately, one of her hands was between her legs, rubbing her clit and fingering herself. She used her other hand to massage and stroke the bottom half of his cock.

While she continued sucking, she began to speak to herself in her mind _"I…I can't stop. The harder I fight, the harder it is to resist…"_ Her tongue continued flicking the bottom of his cock, her one hand stroking the bottom of his cock faster as she then tighten her cheeks around the top part, and the head, of his cock as best as she could. She bobs her head faster and began to grunt in the back of her throat in a muffled tone. He moans softly as he panted slightly and spoken to her "Hmm someone is trying to make me cum. For someone who's a virgin can sure know how to please a man." He said while he grinned wickedly to her. She then leans back and licks up and down his whole cock, latching on and softly sucking onto his balls. She leaned back and panted on his cock as she took his cock back in. He panted softly and pushes her head down, releasing his thick load of cum inside her tiny mouth. Her eyes widened and pupils shrank as she leaned back and coughed. His cum was dripping down her lips, on both sides of her chin, and onto her chest. She panted and licks what cum she could. She then spoke to herself in her mind _"This is his cum… It's so thick and salty… It's so…Delicious." _She looked up at him in silence with her green eyes staring up at her. Her cheeks burned a bright pink while her hips swayed softly, still wet and wanting more.

Sasuke grinned slyly at her as he would pick her petite body up in his hands and pins her to the wall. She would squirm in his arms as she was still under the lust of the evening. She opened her legs to him as she leaned down and nips on his lips. Kissing his lips deeply and slithering her tongue inside his mouth. He grinned from one corner of his lips while he responded by fighting her tongue back. Just then, her glassed eyes would break as she felt the head of his cock rubbing on her soaking wet clit. She couldn't speak, but in her mind, she was panicking, speaking to herself _"Please! Anything but that! Don't take my purity away! Please! Help me Father!" _Her eyes shown life, trying to resist once again, but with Sasuke pinning her softly to the wall, and building her moment up, her eyes glassed over once more. He broken the hot and wet kiss. A strain of saliva hung off their bottom lips as he spoke onto her lips "I'm sticking it in."

She gave a shy yet sheepish nod to him with her arms lightly wrapped around her neck. He then gave a devilish grin as he began to plunge his large cock inside her tight pussy. On the outside, she let out a loud painful yet excited moan. Her juices were mixing with her pure virgin blood that dripped down his cock and onto the floor, but on the inside, she was screaming in pain. She screamed in her mind _"Ahhh! It hurts! Please! Take it out! Stop!" _He gave a soft gasp as every single inch of his cock would plunge into her pussy, feeling up against her womb. He then began to move his cock inside her. She leaned down and wraps her arms around his neck tightly, feeling her back straddling against her bedroom wall and feeling her pussy getting stretched, her blood and her juices running down his thick meaty cock. She spoke to herself in the back of her mind _"Whats this…? It doesn't hurt anymore… It feels so good…! I'm melting! It's hot! Hot inside my pussy!"_

Her body continued acting on its own. She then wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms still around his neck, her flat breasts were pressed against his body, her lips moaning exotically into his ear. He continues thrusting his big cock inside her tight pussy. Her virgin blood had stopped bleeding as more juices flooded his cock with such excitement. His large hands groping her tight tiny ass cheeks as he thrusts inside her. His cock was raging inside her as her mind went from now resisting to being completely blank in enjoyment. She spoke to him with such lust "More! More! Fuck me! Harder! Deeper!" Her green eyes glanced at the wall as she could see her white angelic silhouette soon disappeared as she would see a grey silhouette forming on her in the shadows.

Sasuke grinned slyly as he glanced at the corner of his eye, seeing her slowly losing her purity and faith. He continues thrusting with her against the wall. He spoke to her in a lustful tone "That's a good girl. Fall into your Sins." He said while sucking on her neck lightly. He would spank her with his left hand while he still had her propped up against the wall. She grasped tusks of his hair on the back of his head, moving her hips faster than he was thrusting. She shook her head and spoke "No! I can't!" She shook her head while feeling pleasure shooting through her body. Her body burning with her juices drenching his cock and balls, dripping down onto the floor. He grinned as he stopped and spoke "Well maybe I should stop then." He then pulls his cock out, hearing a faint tiny pop sound. Her eyes widened as she spoke "No! Don't!" She said as she looks up at him submissively.

He then raised an eyebrow as he spoke "Oh? You don't want me to stop?" He asked, looking at her. She shook her head and spoke "No… Please, I want more!" He grinned and spoke to her "If you want more, then beg for it!" He said while he watched her, still holding her up in his arms, but against the wall. She looked at her into his eyes and spoke "Please… More! I want more! I want to be fucked even more!" She said while she blushed and looked at him into his eyes, blushing shyly to him. He grinned and spoke to her while kissing her neckline to her earlobe "Then show me that you want it badly." She nodded softly and climbs off the wall and walks over to her bed. She lays down on her back with her feet touching the ground and her legs open. She opened her pussy with two fingers as she looks up at him and spoke "Sasuke, my pussy is dripping wet and peed. It's driving me wild! Please look at my soaking wet pussy! I can't take it! I want you to fuck me! Bang my pussy!"

He walks over to her as he lifts her legs and thighs up, shoving his cock deeply back inside her pussy. Letting out a lustful and exotic moan, she grabs her sheets of her bed as she spoke out to him "So good! So big! Yes! Like that!" She moved her hips with his rhythm, keeping up with him. The beautiful and once innocent virgin was now slowly becoming into something she had thought she never would be. Sasuke grinned and lifts her up, pressing her chest against his chest. His hands groping her ass, but his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her up. She reaches around his neck and pulls the back of his hair, kissing his lips deeply and fighting his tongue viciously. She wanted him, she craved him, she wanted more of him with every thrust that he given her. He began to grunt harder while thrusting his large cock inside her. His head arched softly as he was now ramming inside her. He growled lowly as he spoke to her "Cumming! I'm going to cum inside your tight pussy! Making you mine!" With the lewd and lustful look in her eyes, and the lewd expression on her face with her tongue hanging out, she spoke to herself inside her mind _"No! Please! Not inside! I'll get pregnant!"_ With several more thrusts, he rammed every single inch of his cock inside her pussy, releasing his thick load of cum deeply inside her. She led out a hot and lustful moan, letting out a hard orgasm on his cock, releasing her hot juices all over his cock. Her pussy would twitch and tighten around his cock at the base, sucking up and drinking in as much as she could.

They both were panting heavily as Sasuke pulled his cock out of her pussy, making a second "pop" sound from pulling out, seeing a large puddle of his excess cum seeping out of her pussy. Her body reacted by taking her hand and touching the seeping cum, pulling her hand up and licking his cum from her pussy. She licks her lips and spoke to her "Hmmm delicious." She licks her lips up at him and nibbles on her bottom lip, staring at his still hard cock, asking him "C-Can I have more?" She glanced at the wall as now she had the red sinful silhouette of demon wings. While succumbed to the pleasure and lust of her sins, she spoke to herself in the back of her mind _"Why Father… Why have you forsaken me? Leaving me to be ravished by this Demon… I trusted you…"_ He would grin slyly as he then bends her over onto her bed, thrusting his soaked cock deeply inside her pussy from behind. There she was, her arms behind her back with her back pressing against his chest. She rode his cock furiously as her tongue was hanging out, her chin covered in her own saliva. She was lost in so much pleasure that she now was completely under the sins of her flesh. She turned her head to him and kisses him deeply, sliding her tongue inside her mouth.

They both fought tongue as she was filled with his cum. He thrusts deeply and vigorously inside her. His hands let her arms go as he now had her bent over and against the wall. He growled as he leans over and licks her neck, his teeth scraping ever so softly onto her skin. She bucked her hips faster while riding his cock. She then pressed her fingertip on the glass, moaning louder as she spoke "Yes! Right there! That spot! Fuck me right there!" She then licks the mirror on her wall and groans. He lifts one of her legs up and thrusts deeper inside her, doing what she told. He grunted and groaned with every thrust he gave into her. Feeling closer to his second limit, he then wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up. Using her weight to press down on his cock more, she moans louder, as if it could be heard through the whole room. She ran her hands through his hair and spoke "Cum! Cum inside me again! Mess me up!" She demanded while she presses herself completely onto him, since she was running out of strength. Her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Again, after giving large heavy thrusts, he began to cum inside her.

She let out an exotic whine instead of a moan, since she was out of strength. She felt his cum pouring into her once more, overfilling her womb some more. He pulls his cock out of her pussy, hearing that tiny "pop" sound. She fell onto her bed with another puddle of his cum dripping out of her. He gave a quick jerking off to before releasing what he had left onto her flat chest and her face. She licks what cum she could get as he began to get dressed. He looks at her and spoke to her in a lustful tone "That was fantastic dear, letting your Demon take what rightfully belongs to him anyway." He bared his teeth from one side of his mouth, gazing down at her. The Pinkette looked up at him as she sat up, his cum running down her silky yet sweaty body as she spoke "And thank you for making me who I am…Dear."

She would nibble on her bottom lip as she walked to her bathroom to clean herself up. She started to take her a long soak in the bath. Hissing softly, she felt such pain yet pleasure coursing through her recovering body. Once she finished and wraps a robe around her body, she walked into the bedroom. She looked around, seeing that Sasuke was gone. On her desk was a handwritten note that has her name on it. She walked over and read the note. The note only had one sentence on it: "I'll see you tomorrow my Fallen Angel." She had blushed faintly and nibbles on her bottom lip softly, crawling into her bed and going to sleep.

The next day, at school on the campus, both of the Pinkette's friends walked together down the hallway as they had their books in theirs hands. One would ask the other "Have you seen Sakura today?" The other shook her head and spoke "No I haven't. I wonder where she could be." They both walked pass the men's bathroom. However, that is where they both were. Sakura was only partially dressed. Her hot pink spaghetti top was over her tiny breasts, she still had on her mini denim skirt with a pure black lace thong on, but moved aside to expose her pussy, and her hot pink tennis shoes on. They both were at it for a while already, she had his cum on the sides of her chin, some on her breasts, and was already filled once again. She had her hands on his chest while riding him hard. She leaned down and licks and kisses his neck softly, leaving tiny faint pink marks on his neck. His hands were wrapped around her and groping her ass, moving with her rhythm.

She was dominating him this time, for that's why he was cumming so much. She leans back and plays with her nipples as she shouted to him "I'm cumming again! I'm cumming! Ahhhh!" She let out another orgasm on his cock. Her body was twitching as she collapsed on top of him, panting heavily while lying there exhausted. Her juices running down his cock and her pussy filled with his cum. She was covered in his scent, as if he had marked her as his own.

He knew that what he had done, he accomplished. He said to her the night before that he would make her into his, and he done so. She had fallen hard for him now, since she had fell under his spell of the Sins. She had submitted to him and he had gotten what he wanted from her. The world had lost another Angel and had gained another Demon. This world is not safe for those that fall under spells as such. For every day, Humanity hangs in the balance between the two. Now who will decide where they go and what they do? Well, that is for each individual had decided to do. For Sakura had fell under Sasuke's spell and Sasuke had given her the Lust of her Flesh. As much as she struggled to keep her purity, she had failed, for her Demon had made her lose to her desires. These were the two that followed two separate paths and ended up at the same destination. They both are now intertwined and are as one, both body and in spirit.


End file.
